


My Guardian Angel

by Lean_mean_dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, F/M, Self Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lean_mean_dean/pseuds/Lean_mean_dean





	My Guardian Angel

You stand in front of the mirror , starring at your naked body, with your stomach in your hands. You sigh deeply as you feel the guilt and sorrow corse through your body. 

It felt like nothing on your body was the way it was supposed to be. Your thighs were too big, your stomach wasn't anywhere near flat, your skin wasn't flawless there were stretch marks ,scars from acne and life covering your body like tattoos. 

They would never go away, nothing you could do would make them go away.  
The bunker was empty ,so you were left in peace to think about these horrible flaws. Normally, Sam or Dean could tell when you were in this mood.

The nothing was ever right. The "why do the boys keep me around when they could have a much more attractive partener". "Why does Sam love me the way he does when there are way better girls than me".

Sam knew you thought this way about yourself, he knew that you never thought you were good enough for anyone. He just couldn't figure out why. He thought you were perfect , in fact he thought that you were too good for him. 

Of course you never listened to Sam when he told you this. You were trapped in this personal unniverse ,made just for you, of depression and extremely low self-esteem issues. So whatever Sam or even Dean told you , you never believed them.

You were so deep into your depressed universe that you didn't hear the bunker door open ,and Sam call out for you. You didn't hear Sam open the door to your shared bedroom. 

You didn't even notice until he sighed loudly and touched your bare shoulder as a acknowledgement of what was going on. 

Sam grabbed a robe that was sitting on top of his dresser and covered you up. Not because he hated the way you look. No, it was because of the way you looked at yourself. 

A single tear rolled down your cheek as Sam pulled you in for a bone crushing hug. You could have let out more, you WOULD have let out more but you needed to show Sam that you were tough. Or else he would never let you go until you agreed to see things the way he saw them.

Sam held you as your body shoke with your silent sobs. You hated feeling this way, and you wanted it to go away. But everytime you were feeling good about yourself, you would look at some part of your body and automatically lose that feeling of happiness.

As your body stilled Sam started to pull away from you to look at your face so he could talk to you. You hated this. You hated the way Sam looked at you when you felt this way. Thpainful looks until Sam decided to break the silence.

"(Y/N) -" "No Sam" you cut him off " I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear how you have no idea how I could feel this way". " Well to be honest" you started " it's really easy". "I see the girls that Dean hooks up with at the bars, and how I look nothing like them".  
"How when a girl who looks like me has the same flaws as I do, Dean never even gives her a chance". " I have no feelings for Dean and I never have. It's just if I can't get Dean ,then how the hell did I get you. I mean-". 

" Alright (Y/N) now it's my turn to speak. The reason you got me is because I'm not Dean, I don't have the same preferences as he does. I like a girl with a little more meat on her, better to cuddle with. I love the scars and stretch marks because it tells a story of who you are. Everything that you hate about yourself makes me love you even more. 

"If you aren't happy then I am more than willing to help you make yourself happy with who you are. If that means me going to the ends of the earth I will do it., I will find a way to make you happy again (Y/N). Because I love you". 

After hearing Sam's words you found yourself tearing up. Sam loved you for the way you were and was willing to sarcrifice his time to help you. 

"Thank you Sam", you said softly. "No problem (Y/N) and I mean it anything you need jsut tell me. Now let's get you some clothes and go grab some pizza!"Sam shouted in a funny voice. You laughed, and grabbed some clothes. Once you were ready, you intertwined your finger in Sam's and made your way out of the room. 

With Sam you could face anything and come out with a smile. You just needed your "guardian angel".


End file.
